Foul Balled
|season=2 |episode=11 |prodcode=13A |wish=Chester to become the best baseball player |writer=Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |storyboard=Chris Robertson John Fountain |art direction=Bob Boyle |director=John Fountain Butch Hartman |airdate=(Australia) September 7, 2001 (US) June 7, 2002 (produced in 2001) |previous=That Old Black Magic |next=The Boy Who Would be Queen |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-2/id542698364 |dvd= Season 2 }} Foul Balled is the eleventh episode of Season 2. Plot When Timmy asks Cosmo and Wanda to use their magic to make Chester the “best baseball player” ever, things go from bad, to great, to worse. Their little league team is unstoppable, and Chester’s finally the apple of his Dad’s eye…but the quick rise to fame causes he and Timmy to have a fight that breaks both their bonds of their friendship AND Cosmo and Wanda’s wish……just in time for their little league team to have to play the New York Bankees in the World Series. Synopsis Timmy is at his little league baseball game along with Cosmo and Wanda who have disguised themselves as baseball equipment. They are playing the Burlington Overactive Thyroids, a team of 10 year olds who look far older than ten. During the course of the game, with the bases loaded, Chester McBadbat, who's nickname is "The Worst Player on the Team", comes up to bat. The crowd immediately starts booing and throw trash at him. Chester winds up accounting for 27 outs in one swing and is booed even more and has food and various objects thrown at him. That night, Timmy comes and finds Chester still under the mountain of trash. While talking to him, Timmy learns that Chester's father is Bucky McBadbat who was the worst baseball player ever, and that Chester has to redeem his family name. The next day while practicing with three year olds, Timmy wishes that "His friend was the best baseball player ever." The wish is granted and Chester becomes so good that he doesn't even need the team and becomes somewhat of a glory hog. The Losers soon face off against the New York Bankees. However Chester easily gets his team so far that the Bankees have not earned a single points. The rest of the team is sad because Chester has filled every position and become so good at baseball that the rest of the team can't play anymore. When Timmy confronts Chester on this during their big game with The New York Bankees, Chester gets angry and says, "Well I guess I'm not your friend anymore" which cancels the wish since Timmy's wish was to his "friend". Chester, once again, stinks at baseball. The Bankees start earning points until they get 55 points. However, Timmy decides to encourage Chester and comes out with a plan to win the game. Timmy claims to the Bankees there is no way they can catch them, but 10 minutes later he is wrong as the Bankees now have 83 points and are 1 point away from tying with the Losers. Their team does indeed win. After the game, Chester, who had been struck in the head with a fly ball, staggers around and trips on some bats, knocking the entire New York Bankees team out. Bucky is so proud of Chester, he gives his son his own bag. Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Baseball Kid / Long Face Kid *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Umpire *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom / Fan #2 *Frankie Muniz as Chester McBadbat *Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad as A.J. *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha / Fan #1 / Bankee #1 *Rob Paulsen as Bucky McBadbat / Bankee Coach External links * *Foul Balled at Scribd de:Der beste Spieler der Welt pt-br:Bola Fora Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Sports Episodes